An Argument Goes A Long Way
by SuperArmadillomon
Summary: I was bored and wanted some Daikeru. T.K jelly of Willis, fight with him and Davis. T.K heads off into the night. And then he is gone! What? Who? Why? You'll find out if you read! Welcome...
1. Chapter 1

An Argument Goes A Long Way

SA: I am bored and Daikeru is all over my head.

Davis: So whatcha gonna do about it?

SA: Look at the rating. ' w '

Matt: I'll give you a head start this time; run...

SA: T-Tai? Little h-help?

Tai: Eh... Na.

SA: S-Sora?

Sora: Learn to take responsibility.

SA: Come on anytime other than this!

Matt: Times up.

T.K: RUN!

SA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Davis: SA doesn't own Digimon. Onward!

* * *

2 years after season 2...

Davis cleaned up a shattered vase on the floor. He sighed as he disposed of the broken glass. He was still thinking about the fight he had earlier with his boyfriend. Sure they had fights before, but nothing before was ever like this.

Flashback An Hour Earlier:

"I can't freakin' believe you Davis!" T.K yelled and slammed the door to the shared apartment.

Davis winced at the slam and yell and came out of the kitchen, away from his unfinished sandwich. "Whats wrong 'Keru?"

T.K walk up to Davis, full of rage,"Don't you 'what wrong 'Keru' me, Motomiya!" He said using a nasty voice trying to impersonating Davis.

"What do you me-" His response was cut off by a slap to his face.

"You were hanging out with Willis again weren't you!" T.K yelled already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, so?" Davis said going back into the kitchen to finish his sandwich. Willis (from the movie) moved to Japan recently and T.K has always seen him as a rival for Davis.

"What do you mean 'yeah so?'" T.K said fuming with rage following him into the kitchen,"He wants you!"

"T.K, your gonna have to let that one time go," he said, finishing his sandwich.

"Let it go? Let it go! LET IT GO! HOW CAN I LET GO OF SOMEONE GRABBING YOUR ASS!? He yelled in frustration as he balled his hands into fists.

"T.K! Watch your mouth! He didn't grab my butt. He accidentally touched it when walking PAST." Davis said raising his voice at the word 'past' trying to hint that he was losing his patients. He bit into his sandwich to try to calm himself.

"That STUPID grin on his STUPID face says other wise!" T.K ranted on.

Davis was so into his sandwich's wonderful taste he didn't heard T.K.

"Aren't you gonna say something!?" T.K yelled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Davis asked.

Then T.K completely lost it and knocked his sandwich out of his hands and yelled, "Is food all you care about right now, goddamn it!" Davis finally lost it too. He could put up with the yelling, but that moment the sandwich, no wait, 'his' sandwich touched the ground he snapped.

"THE HELL T.K! THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!" Davis yelled looking down at the scattered contents of the sandwich on the floor.

"IT'S A GODDAMN SANDWICH! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" T.K screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!? YOUR YELLING IS THE REAL PROBLEM! IT'S CAUSED EVERY ARGUMENT WE'VE EVERY HAD! JUST LEAVE!" Davis shouted.

T.K just stared at him in disbelief of what he just heard.

"I MEAN IT JUST LEAVE!" Davis said turning away.

...

"T.K?"

The opening and closing of a door was the only thing in response to Davis. He finally turned around, seeing the same scene he saw before except... no T.K.

End Flashback...

Davis remembered it and felt a pain shot though his heart like a shard of glass just stabbed him in the heart. He dumped the rest of the vase shards, that he bumped into and broke, into the trash. 'Why had I said he caused all the fighting?' Davis asked himself, 'know he hated his parents fighting when he was little and hated fighting now.' Davis sighed and left the kitchen; he lost his appetite. He decided to wait till T.K got back to talk to him, so he plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

About an hour past and Davis was getting worried, 'Where is he? Maybe I should call him.' Davis called T.K but got voice mail, that's when he really began to panic. 'What if he got lost? What if he got kidnapped?! WHAT IF HE GOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!? What if... he went to Matt's?' That one really made him panic.

Everyone knew Matt's wrath and when it includes T.K... Well this one time when Tai took T.K's hat and teased him about how short he was Matt knocked him out for half an hour! Davis shivered in fear then remembered what Matt told him the minute Matt knew they were dating and T.K wasn't around.

Flashback:

Matt held Davis up by his collar against a wall, "I know he loves you, but if you EVER do anything to hurt my baby brother in ANYWAY! I'll hurt you so bad you won't even know you dated my brother! ARE WE CLEAR MOTOMIYA!?" Matt yelled in Davis' face. Davis trembled and said, "Y-Yes sir!" Matt dropped him on the floor.

End Flashback

"I don't wanna forget all the fun things my and 'Keru did together!" Davis shouted out to no one. He then switched to full serious mode, which doesn't happen much, and went to all his contacts, calling every digidestine. He called all the new ones, then old ones saving Matt for last, and Willis. None of them have seen or heard from T.K, not even Matt! Once he know none of them knew he messaged them to meet up tomorrow at the park.

* * *

T.K: Guess it's time to end this chapter.

Tai: Yeah... Hello?

Sora: I don't think he has time for that.

*both turn*

SA: FOR THE LOVE OF DIGIMON SOMEONE HELP ME!

Matt: I WILL KILL YOU!

Davis: This is the best story ever! *eats popcorn*

T.K: POPCORN! *nom*

Tai: Guess I'll do it. *Dramatic voice* Where is T.K? Please review, so Mr. I-take forever-to-upload-something will be more encouraged to upload sooner.

Tai and Sora: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Tai: Guess we gotta do the intro too. Well-

SA: I'm *pant* here! *pant*

Sora: Really!? How'd you lose him?

SA: I didn't lose him.

Davis: Then why aren't you running.

Matt: I made him lower the rating. *Smiles*

SA: Yeah, after a tried to lose him in a park, a construction site, an- *Fallz over*

Tai: IS HE DEAD?!

Joe: Nah, he's still breathing and got a heart rate.

Davis: Just cause it's teen means we can't go into details, but we can Imply things, right?

Matt: ... Eat your popcorn and shut up.

T.K: SA doesn't own Digimon. *Nom*

Review Responses:

Varichina (Guest)- SA: OMG! Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me! Tai: Yea, he sucks. SA: Shut up!

(Matti-San)-SA: You posted a review like you said, yay! Like I said before your awesome! Davis: I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! SA: BE NICE! He the greatest person I NEVER met.

* * *

"Tai. Tai! Wake up!" Kari yelled.

Tai grunted and rolled over, "Leave me alone! it's too early to be shouting." Kari sighed, "It's 11:57! We're gonna to be late for davis' meeting!" She exclaimed. "WHAT!?" Tai shouted before falling out of bed, "How is it that late!?" He shouted as he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. "I told you not to drink all that soda, but what did you say? Oh yeah you said 'don't worry Kari, this junk doesn't keep me up!' " Kari scolded he older brother from the other side of the door.

Tai ran out in a new outfit, "Just shut it and get in the car!" He yelled as he grabbed his keys and ran out the front door.

"Why do we even have to go to this thing again?" He asked as he started up the car.

"I think it's something to do with T.K." Kari said.

"Why?" Tai asked as he sped though traffic.

Kari grabbed her chair for dear life, "SLOW DOWN! He called us and asked if we saw T.K lately, then he sent us the email to come to the park for this meeting. I SAID SLOW DOWN!" She told him.

Tai slammed on the brakes and Kari reached out at the dashboard (Like all women do). He clicked his watch, "Three minutes twenty-seven seconds! That's gotta be a new record!" Kari turned to him, "Did you seriously risk our lives for the sake of a record!?" Tai grinned and got out of the car. "Maybe," he said with his grin still planted on his face. "Hey!" Sora shouted over to them, "Late as ever I see."

"Stop wastin' time! Lets get down to business!" Davis yelled as he somehow got behind them and started pushing them towards their spot.

"Cool it Mr. Antsy Pants. It's not like Ken took over the digital world again. He's right here!" Yolie said as she hugged Ken's arm and he leaned away from her awkwardly.

"I know," Davis sighed as he leaned against a tree, "it's worse."

After a brief fill in about what happened they all where confused. "Wait, wait, wait. So T.K went out to get some dinner for the two of you and never came back?" Matt tried to clear up the story. "Are you sure, Davis? T.K prefers cooking instead of take out, so why would he get take-out?" Tai questioned Davis' 'story'. Davis tried to find something to support his lie.

He knew he couldn't tell them how they argued and he told T.K it was his fault and he caused him to storm off. "Um, we were out of food, yeah. So, uh, we decided to get take out and he volunteered to get it. The point is that we need to find him, no matter what!" They all agreed and started thinking of ways to search.

"Prodigious! Guys, check this out. The digital gate was accessed last night around 10:30!" Izzy shouted as Davis nearly tackled him rushing over to the computer screen.

"'Keru left at 10." Davis said in a whisper and jumped to his feet, "I'm going in! DIGI-PORT OPEN!" He shouted and was engulfed in light.

"Hey he's my brother!" Matt yelled as he ran over just in time to join him as they turned into data and went flying into the digital world.

Soon they all went through leaving Izzy standing there with his laptop. 'Better get to my place,' he thought before turning around to see many children standing there in awe. "How'd you do that?!" One of them shouted and the rest followed suit. Izzy sweat dropped 'Great. How am I gonna get out of this one?' He asked himself.

* * *

SA: Sorry for a short chapter, again. I'm planning on making a one-shot soon.

Davis: Make them longer, I need to find my 'Keru.

SA: Maybe if he's gone in the story he should be gone here.

T.K: Wha- *Poof*

Davis: NOOOOOOOO! What have you done?!

SA: Don't worry, he'll be back soon. I hope.

Davis: You son of a

Tai: Pleasefavoriteandreviewifyoulike!GottagoDavisgonnakillSAbye!


End file.
